1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the rolling of elongate strapping or the like and in particular to a strap winding mechanism for the rolling of truck load straps or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 498,307, granted to Rule, discloses a reeling device attachable to upper and lower edges of the side of a wagon for the winding and unwinding of wire. This mechanism does not provide flexibility of use or ease of storage in that its reelshaft and crank are integral and journalled in a fixed yoke so that any material on the reel is not readily removable as a wound unit. Moreover, any given attitude of the Rule yoke and reel with respect to mounting brackets of the device is obtained by rotation of the yoke with respect to the brackets, and as shown on page 2 of Rule, lines 9-10, the yoke and reel must be "guided, controlled and steadied by means of the handle 30".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,887, granted to Vice, discloses a strap rolling device consisting of a crank handle and reel spindle which are separable from a supporting frame. The supporting frame is in turn separable from a truck bed mounting bracket. Though this structure permits disengagement of the wound material from the reel spindle, the disengagement can only take place once the reel spindle and crank handle have been taken from the supporting frame, allowing the roll of material to drop from the frame member. Each time it is desired to remove a roll of material from the reel spindle, the crank handle and reel spindle must be removed completely from the mechanism. In addition, the device is not arrangeable in a plurality of positions to allow for possible obstructions to the use of the device, and the disclosed embodiment of this device requires the permanent attachment of mounting brackets to the truck bed for the device even though it may be used only occasionally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,650, granted to Stevens et al, discloses a cable storage means which consists of a spring loaded drum assembly mounted on the bangboard of a truck. While appropriate for the winding of cables for which it is intended, this spring loaded drum is too unwieldy for use in winding conventional load straps or the like. The load straps would also need to be furnished with attachments to be compatible with the spring-loaded function of the Stevens' device.
Two different types of truck tarpaulin reels are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,980, granted to Raasch, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,321, granted to La Barre.